Chosen Bonds
by BashfulC
Summary: When a vacation causes Kimberly to meet Spike, things happen. A PRBtVS crossover
1. Default Chapter

Story Title: Chosen Bonds  
  
Chapter Title: Chapter One  
  
Crossover: Power Ranger/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Pairings: Spike/Kim, Jason/Emily, Adam/Willow, Tommy/Kat,  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Hamm Saban and Buffy is owned by Joss Wheden  
  
Spoilers: C2D for Power Rangers and Series Finale for Buffy  
  
Summary: When a vacation causes Kimberly to meet Spike, things happen.  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone. This is my first BtVS/PR ficcy. It isn't a challenge, its just as silly idea that came into my head a couple hours ago. Originally, I meant it to be only one chappy but I don't think that's gonna happen. Hope you like.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Chosen Bonds  
  
By BashfulC  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Spike AKA William the Bloody was depressed and drinking. Slutty had rejected him, even with a soul. And that Principal was one annoying twit. He had to get away from Sunnyhell so he had left, promising the slayer he'd be back. So here he was, sitting in a club, in Miami, Florida, trying to completely trash himself. It was taking all his concentration to ignore the thriving bodies, pulsating plasma, and, in some cases, completely orgasmic blood bags on the dance floor. Yeah, later he would probably be feeding from a few (unlike his grand sire, he couldn't give that up!), but right now it was damn distracting. Suddenly, a new feeling overtook the crowd and despite his pity party, he turned to see what was causing so many of the men to go nuts and so many of the women to go from happy to pist in a split second.  
  
That's when he first saw her. She was gorgeous, in an athletic-I-can- kick-your-ass-so-you-best-be-nice-sort of way. Waist length caramel brown hair with black streaks caressed her shoulders and back. Her eyes were closed with a peaceful look gracing her angelic features as she swayed to the music. She was short, maybe even shorter than Slutty. Taking a sip of his vodka, he checked out her attire.  
  
She was wearing black leather low riders with a dark pink halter top that stopped just below the curve of her breasts. He could see a glint of gold on her tight stomach and it took him a moment to realize it was a belly piercing. She turned slightly, letting him glimpse the dark markings of a tattoo on the small of her back as well as a perfect glance at her perfect curves. On her wrists were a small watch, a tight piece of black leather, and a diamond bracelet that twinkled in the light. She had three rings on each finger, not one of them a wedding or engagement band. Checking out her face, he saw only the smallest amount of makeup, eyeliner and lip-gloss. Obviously this woman was a sight to see. Her nose had a small diamond stud, and, when she opened to her mouth to sigh, he could see the faint glint of a barbell.  
  
Suddenly, as if sensing she was seriously being watched, she opened her eyes and immediately locked with his ice blue eyes. Her eyes were the deepest doe brown eyes he had ever seen. She was still dancing, and he could feel a familiar tightening in his nether regions. Cursing his body, yet at the same time thanking profusely for something to distract him from the Slayer, he watched as she slowly smirked. He gave an evil grin, lifted his glass to her in a mock salute, and then emptied the rest in one gulp. Ignoring the burning sensation in his throat, he tossed a few dollars on the bar and headed out.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Kimberly was having the time of her life. She had just graduated from UCF with a Ph. D in business and a degree in Mystic History. As a gift to herself, she had driven from Orlando to Miami for one week of fun. All week she had been shopping, hanging at the beach, shopping, going to plays, shopping, dancing all night long at twenty-one and over bars, oh and did she mention shopping? It was a good thing she had drove to Miami, she'd never get all the bags on a plane.  
  
It was her last night in town and she had gone to the hottest night spot in town, according to the hotel manager. She stifled a laugh as she thought of the poor man. He had nearly broken his neck ten times in the last week trying to keep her happy. Ever since she had swept the Pan Global games she had become something of a celebrity, people went completely out of there way to please her. She shook her head, emptying the vodka she had been drinking and slithered onto the dance floor. As she lost herself to the music, her mind drifted back to the conversation she had had with Jason that morning.  
  
Tommy and Katherine were gonna tie the knot and had asked Jason to get a hold of her, since him and Adam were the only ones who had kept in touch. She was slightly pissed off that they had never bothered to contact her before, and now, for there wedding, they wanted her to be a Matron of Honor. At the same time, she was ecstatic. She liked the fact they still cared enough to invite her and have her in the ceremony.  
  
Of course, she knew she had changed and was slightly worried what they'd think. The girls back at the dorm had called her Vixen because she had become such a flirt and had developed a don't-mess-with-me attitude. Gone were the frilly pink blouses and cute preppy shorts and skirts. In there place were leather, silk, and more leather. Her look was mixture of bad ass and punk brat. She doubted anyone from AG would recognize her in a room full of people.  
  
Coming back to the present, she sensed the familiar tugging she had long since associated with AG and the man on the moon (as she liked to call Zedd). She was being watched. Cracking her eyes open, she looked across the room and immediately locked eyes with a man who looked about twenty however she could sense something was off with the guy. He had a pair of extremely tight looking black leather pants, a blood red silk shirt, and a long black duster. His platinum blond hair was slicked back but what really caught her attention were his eyes. Ice blue that just sparkled with the bad vibe she had tried staying away from ever since Craig. He also looked like she probably had once she found out the truth about Craig. Here was a guy who had more than likely come to drown himself in his sorrows; probably over a chick. Though, how anyone would ignore a fine specimen like him was beyond her.  
  
He was staring at her with a glazed over look that she was sure wasn't from the drink he had in his hand. Discreetly glancing below, she allowed herself a small smirk. He was hot and bothered over little ole her. She watched lazily as he lifted his glass in a mock salute, emptied the nearly full glass in one gulp (and shocking the bartender in the process), threw cash on the bar and headed out. She watched him for a few minutes, debating whether or not to follow. Feeling someone pinch her butt, she grimaced and headed towards the exit.  
  
After all, there was only so much one girl could handle.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Spike was leaning against the wall, lighting a cigarette when she finally walked out. She had a black suede jacket thrown over her shoulder and she was rummaging through her purse. She had one cigarette behind her ear and she was muttering under her breath. A normal person wouldn't have heard a word she said but he wasn't normal.  
  
"Where the hell is my lighter? I know I had it when I came in, so where'd it go?" She gave a strangled shriek before looking up. He saw her eyes go from his face to his cig, then back to his face.  
  
"Can I have a light?" Spike smirked. Throwing his lighter, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed she had swiftly caught it in her hands. Lighting the cigarette, she tossed the lighter back to him. She smirked when he barely caught it. She had started smoking during her relationship with Craig. She was trying to quit, but so far she had no luck. She took a long drag, and ignoring him, started walking away. A few minutes later, she felt the man walking beside her. Glancing at him, she smirked.  
  
"So do you have a name?" She asked softly.  
  
"Spike. An' you?" He smirked. She leaned up to whisper softly in his ear; she barely reached.  
  
"I go by many names; however you can call me Vixen." Spike inwardly grinned. He liked this chit. She had sass. He was seriously rethinking his plans to feed and then kill her. He just might turn her. She'd be fun that was for sure. And it would annoy the hell outta The Great Poof.  
  
"Well, then, how old are you, lass. I wouldn't want to corrupt a minor." He asked. She shivered. His voice was like water, smooth and silky. She hadn't felt this attracted to a guy in a long time. Somewhere in the back of her head, warning bells were going off, but she ignored them.  
  
"Oh don't worry. After all I've seen, you couldn't possibly corrupt me. But if it helps any, I just graduated from UCF." She told him with an evil smirk. She hadn't given him the info he wanted, yet she hadn't full out denied him any info either.  
  
Damn. Vague, yet informative. The girl was good, no doubt about it. She had a way about her that dragged you in, and then pushed you back out. He could seriously see men getting addicted to her. He gave her an appraising look. They started chatting about this and that, her giving him vague answers to his questions, him in turn giving her blunt and to the point responses to hers. In no time at all, she was standing in front of her hotel room. She turned to look up at the man who had walked her home. She sighed. + From her Mystic History classes, she knew exactly what he was. A vampire. If she had to guess, she would say he was William the Bloody, part of the infamous Scourge of Europe. They had spent an entire semester on Darla, Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla; she felt like she knew the guy inside out. Of course she hadn't mentioned she knew who he was. She, at least, wanted the upper hand. She stood staring up at the handsome (and evil, her mind warned her) vampire, debating whether or not to let him in.  
  
One of the first things she had done when she had gotten to the hotel was place an invite spell on her room. Even though nearly all the other students hadn't believed that any of it was real, she had seen the look in the Professor's eyes when he spoke of the creatures. She had commented on it and eventually found herself in a little Creature of the Night Discussion group. She had eventually met a vamp, but after years of fighting putties and tenga's in AG, he hadn't stood a chance.  
  
Unfortunately the choice of whether or not to have some fun, (after all she was a grown woman and she had needs, no matter what anyone said) Spike had her pinned against the wall and was thoroughly ravishing her mouth. Wrapping her arms against his neck, she kissed him right back.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Spike had had enough. As he stood there, watching the little chit debate something in her head, he had grown needs. The part of him that was his soul disapproved, but he swiftly pinned her against the wall and proceeded to kiss the pixie that had caught his attention. She didn't seem to mind, his mind processed as she slipped her arm around his neck. He worried for a few minutes that she would notice the lack of a pulse, but shrugged the thought away. She started squirming and he realized that she needed to breathe. Nipping at her lips, he rested his forehead against hers, waiting for her to get some oxygen in her lungs.  
  
"We should take this inside." he said softly, not taking his eyes from hers. She smirked. He could sense her going for the door knob and was shocked when she slipped out of his grasp and into the room. He was even more shocked that when he tried to enter; he couldn't. He scowled. This was a public building; he should be able to go in without an invite. Something made him look and his jaw locked. The bit was leaning against the open door and was smirking at him!  
  
"Having a little problem, William?" She stifled a laugh as his eyes went wide.  
  
"What the hell?!" She snorted.  
  
"Anytime I sleep in a public place such as a dorm or a hotel, I always perform a little spell to keep the big baddies away." Seeing his angry glare, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Didn't you get the hint when I mentioned my major in college? I'll let you in on one condition: You bite, you dust. Got it?" She asked him. He growled.  
  
"And what if I say okay and then bite you anyway? What makes you think you could fight me?" He practically ground out. Oh he was pissed! The little bit had been fucking with him and not in the pleasurable way either.  
  
"Do you know Marrin? I believe you and the Scourge made a semi-alliance with him several years ago. Well, the dust's probably not there any more, but a couple weeks ago I saw him go 'poof!'" She smirked at his slack jawed expression.  
  
Looking into her eyes, he could tell she wasn't lying. Marrin had been one of the biggest bads around. He had even beat Angelus and Darla when he had been wounded by a watcher. He had heard on the underground that he had finally met his match. And his pixie had dusted him! Wait-when did he start thinking of her as his?  
  
"Fine. I won't bite, unless you say so." He told her, trying-and failing miserably-not to beg. He had had a bad night, no feeding, no drowning in self pity, and worst of all, no sex! She smirked.  
  
"Very well then. Come on in Spike." Spike practically threw himself at her. Unfortunately for him, he landed on the ground; she had expertly jumped aside. Grinning at the enraged vamp, she blew him a kiss. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the sensible old school Kim was going crazy, but she ignored it. He snarled and rushed after her. Using all the years of gymnastics and martial arts to use, she jumped away from him, always just barely out of his grasp. Finally, she jumped on the bed and he tackled her. Sprawled out on top of his prey, Spike nuzzled her neck.  
  
"It's not a good idea to play with a vampire, luv." He warned her, before he found her mouth. His tongue touched her lips, which she slowly opened. He pushed his tongue in and found hers. The two battled while Spike slipped one hand under her body to press her close to him and ran the other through her silky brown hair. Likewise, Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his slightly tousled hair.  
  
When the need for air finally prevailed, they separated. Gazing into his eyes, she ran her hands down his stomach. It had been a long time. The first and last times had both been with Tommy. She was proud of the fact she had never slept with Craig, she wouldn't have been able to stand it. Shaking thoughts of her demented ex out of her head, she slowly pushed his duster off his shoulders.  
  
As the passion between them climaxed, she bent her head to the side and nodded ever so slightly. She had no clue what she was doing, just that it felt right somehow. He swiftly changed and slowly pierced her neck. Just at that moment, they both climaxed as he drank from her. When it was over, he changed back into his human face and slowly licked the wound clean.  
  
Once done, he noticed she had fallen asleep. It wasn't unusual, the loss of blood usually made people very, very sleepy. Sighing, he got up and closed the curtains all the way, thankful that her window didn't face the rising sun. After making sure he wouldn't fry, he went and stretched next to Kim. He swiftly fell asleep with his little Vixen held firmly in his arms. Neither realized just what had happened. Spike had no idea what type of bite he had just made. It had been done in the heat of passion, but neither would ever regret it.  
  
Spike had done the unthinkable. He had marked Kimberly-a human-as his own.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Across the country a seemingly young man with dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes snapped to attention as something rippled through him. Another young man looked up from the ancient tome he had been reading to give the well known vampire a puzzled frown.  
  
"What is it?" Five others looked up at this. Paying them no heed, he looked towards the east.  
  
"Spike, what the hell have you done now?" Angel, formerly known as Angelus, muttered under his nonexistent breath.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Several miles away from Angel, a young red head was startled out of her thoughts as something seemed to ripple through the room. Taking stock that no one else seemed to notice the ripple, she slowly calmed to connect herself with the tree outside the Summers home. Once the tree acknowledged her, she felt around, trying to figure out what was going on. What she found made her gasp out loud and lose her connection. Panting, she bit her lip, trying to sort through everything.  
  
Once she had joined the coven in England after her Big Bad episode, she had found out a lot about magic. One thing was that when a vampire who you've had a personal experience with does something mystical, you can feel it. They said the two who would be strongest connected to her would be Angel and Spike. She never realized how big that connection would be until now.  
  
"Hey? You okay, Wills? Willow? WILLOW!" Buffy shouted, startling Willow from her musings.  
  
"Huh? Oh y-yeah. Fine. I just, found something out?" She asked. Buffy gave her a funny look.  
  
"Well? Care to share your thoughts with the class, Wills?" Xander asked from his perch on the couch.  
  
"Um.remember when I told you I could feel things now? Because of my control the coven taught me?" They nodded. She bit her lip.  
  
"I just felt something and I concentrated on the tree outside and found out that a vamp close to me just marked someone as his own, and Angel's pist. Spike's in Miami and he's uh post orgasmic and he bit a girl, marking her as his own. Basically there mates for life now, I can feel her, she's half awake and is confused about why she feels so different-" Xander walked over and clamped a hand over her mouth. Buffy gave her a small, confused smile.  
  
"As much as I'm ecstatic seeing the babbling Willow, I think I speak for all present when I say, 'huh?'" Buffy murmured. Kennedy and Faith both snickered but were silenced with a look. Willow took a deep breath.  
  
"Spike is in Miami and just had sex." She blushed. "He bit her-with her permission." She added hastily. Buffy frowned, Kennedy looked puzzled, and Faith looked impressed. Willow bit her lip.  
  
"He-he did something really stupid. See, when a vampire marks another vamp as his, it creates a bond that can only be broken by one of them going 'poof'. They can feel each others thoughts, feel each others emotions. However, when a vamp marks a regular human as his, it makes the marked immortal. They cannot be seriously wounded unless you cut off their heads or the vamp that marked them is dust. That's literally the only two ways they can die. Their not dead, sunlight, crosses, holy water, the whole enchilada don't bother them. Oh! They do have enhanced strength, sight, hearing, and instincts. They've also been known, the ones on record anyway, to possess immunity to outside magic." Willow finished. Buffy swallowed and Faith and Kennedy were trying to sort it out.  
  
"So this chick is now immortal because Fang marked her? How exactly does that happen?" Faith asked. Willow blushed.  
  
"At the height of an orgasm, he bit her then licked her wound clean, which puts his saliva, not blood, in her body. It's like being semi-turned. You're not a vamp, you don't have a demon, you still have your soul, and none of the vamp problems affect you. You're just immortal for as long as your mate is and have some of there more interesting strengths." she explained. Buffy bit her lip.  
  
"So no slaying of the girl?" she asked. Willow nodded. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That's good. I wasn't really looking forward to having to kill Spike's new girlfriend when we already have the First to deal with." Buffy told them. Faith chuckled.  
  
"Let's see, I think Spike and his new girl will be coming soon. Right after they call to find out what happened." Willow grinned just as the phone rang. The girls looked at her, shocked. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm good." She said flippantly.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. "Hey Spike. Here's B."  
  
Buffy took the phone, sighing. "Spike?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he asked, confused. Buffy smirked.  
  
"Lets just say I know a little witch with connections." She told him.  
  
Spike nodded, "Red then. Alright, then she knows what happened?" he asked, glancing at the pacing vixen. Kimberly was mumbling incoherently under her breath and didn't seem to notice she was still in the nude.  
  
"Mhmm. So, do *you* know what you did?" she asked, amused. Spike growled, causing Kimberly to turn and raise an eyebrow at him. Unfortunately for him, it also reminded her about the draft.  
  
Buffy snickered when she heard a muffled yelp and then the sound of a door slamming.  
  
"What are you laughing about slutty?" Spike sneered. Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow, Kennedy, and Faith, all of whom were listening in on an extension.  
  
"I take it your girlfriend just realized something?" She teased. Spike frowned just as Kim came back out, more composed now that she had a pair of leather pants and a halter top that stopped just below her breasts. He smirked as she blushed. She sat down at the table and started brushing her hair.  
  
"Spike? You there?" he heard Buffy ask. Kimberly head snapped up. She gave him a puzzled look. He smiled crookedly.  
  
"It's Buffy, the current slayer, or, one of them anyway." Kim tilted her head.  
  
"Does she know what happened?" she asked softly. Spike nodded.  
  
"I marked you. We've bonded." Kim went pale.  
  
"Oh shit." Spike, Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Kennedy all chuckled. Kim glared at him. She stood up and snatched the phone out of his hands.  
  
"Hello, this is Kimberly Hart. I take it this is Buffy Summers? The twice risen slayer?" she asked, scooting onto the bed. In Sunnydale, Buffy blinked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" she asked suspiciously. Kimberly sighed and kicked her backpack.  
  
"I minored in Mystic History at UCF. I know about the Scourge and all that. We spent an entire year on the slayer. The professor never mentioned names in class but I joined a study group called Creature of the Night. That's when I learned your, uh, colorful history." She explained, messing with the bed comforter.  
  
"Oh." Buffy would have said something more but Willow spoke up.  
  
"Um, hi? I'm Willow, one of Buffy's friends. Did you by any chance learn anything about The First in that class?" she asked tentively. Kimberly paled.  
  
"Oh please don't tell me she's risen?" she meant it to be a statement but it came out a question. Four different sighs responded.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Kimberly murmured. She quickly ran threw a list of things to do in her head, absently slapping Spike's arm from her breast.  
  
"Okay, Spike and I will be heading to Orlando tonight to pack some of my belongings, to tell Maria to make emergency preparations for guests, get a hold of Professor Sanchez, and then we'll come to Sunnydale. It'll take two days. See ya then!" she chirped before hanging up. Spike chuckled.  
  
"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Spike asked. Kim started picking up clothes so Spike went to the closet and pulled out her luggage. Kimberly hastily stuffed the suitcases while Spike tried to get her to open up.  
  
"Fine! While I try and convince Sanchez to let me have access to his books on The First, you my dearly departed bond-mate will be getting any info on the underground you can. Once our mission's are accomplished, we'll head to Sunnydale on a night flight. And before you even say it, I know I sound like an army brat. Comes with having a naturally commanding best friend." she commented absently.  
  
Spike frowned. "And what would this best friends name be?"  
  
Kimberly froze. Slowly she turned around. "Oh you are so not doing this! I did not ask to be marked. I could so do with the not being marked. Well, yes it's cool but that's beside the point. The problem right now is that you're jealous of a guy who is married and has never had any romantic feelings toward me in the twenty-three years we've known each other. And what's with guys and jealously? I mean, live guys, dead guys, what's the differan-"  
  
Spike smashed his lips down on hers, effectively cutting off Kimberly's rant. From around his lips, Kimberly tried-and failed-to remind him of the impending disaster on the horizon.  
  
"Spi-Buf-The Fir--nee--get--aw the hell with it!" she gave up.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Where are they? I mean, you said she said they'd be here yesterday. What if something happened to them?" Dawn fretted. Willow smiled gently.  
  
"Dawn, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Just at that moment, headlights shined into the crowded room. Vi, Rona, Amanda, and Shannon looked up from the books they were rummaging through. Buffy poked her head in from the kitchen; Xander looked up, the patch on his eye dark blue. Anya looked up and whispered---loudly.  
  
"Is that Spike and his new orgasm friend?" Faith chuckled.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I liked her." She murmured as she stood up, the shouting voices outside catching everyone's attention.  
  
"It wasn't my bloody fault! You should've stopped!" Spike yelled. Buffy flung open the door just as a young woman spun around and slapped Spike upside the head. Buffy and Faith grinned at each other.  
  
"I could get to like her." Buffy murmured bemused. Faith snickered.  
  
"I tried but someone was sticking his tongue down my throat! Sorta makes it hard to talk!" she accused. Spike rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Bloody hell, Vixie! Stop doing that!" he winced. Kimberly threw him a look before rolling her eyes and turning to the group in the doorway.  
  
"Hi! We would've been here when I said we would if someone hadn't gotten frisky and impatient. I got as many books from Sanchez on the First as I could and can we come in because I can see at least four vamp's watching us." Kimberly pointed out flippantly. The short blond who Kim knew as Buffy blinked as she frowned at the vamps watching the house. The redhead hesitantly raised a hand but before she could do anything, Kim held a hand up.  
  
"Hold on! The First can control any form of magic. I was able to get this." she handed a ring to the startled redhead.  
  
"It helps as a mystical block against The First. Sanchez was very hesitant to give it up. I finally had to explain that the First had risen and I was going to fight it. Then, he got all overprotective and I had to kick him away so I could get out of his home." she huffed as she pulled Spike inside, watching Willow out of the corner of her eye. She had placed the ring on and had dusted the vamps with a lazy wave of her hand. The group moved inside and Kimberly got her first look at all the girls. She blinked.  
  
"Okay, Dearly Departed over there told me this place had become potential HQ but this is ridicules. How many peeps do you have living here?" she asked Buffy. Buffy shrugged.  
  
"About fifty potentials, the Scooby gang, Robin, Andrew, and Spike. And now you." Buffy quickly counted. Kim nodded.  
  
"And the Scooby gang would be who?" she asked. An older man with graying hair and in crucial need of a tweed less makeover stood up.  
  
"That would be Buffy, Willow, Xander, Faith, Dawn, Anya and myself, Rupert Giles. And would you be Kimberly Hart, the young woman who swept the Pan Global Games six months ago?" Kimberly gave a wry smile.  
  
"I see my rep has already gotten to the West coast. I really need to fix that." she muttered. Buffy gave her and Giles a puzzled look.  
  
"Giles, what are you talking about?" Giles glanced at Xander who glared at him.  
  
"I, uh, talked Giles into watching the games with me." he blushed. Anya frowned.  
  
"And why would you want to watch some gymnastics competition, Xander? Was it because of the girls--" Buffy cut in.  
  
"Okay, that explains it. Well, why don't we get you a place to sleep." Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually, Slayer, Vixie will be staying with me. So, I'll show her down." Kim slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Be nice." She chided. Buffy stifled a laugh as Kim and Spike walked down to the basement, bickering like a married couple. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Giles shaking his head.  
  
"Don't even start Giles. It's obvious she knows what she's doing; I trust them both." She put special emphasis on the word 'both.' Giles glared.  
  
"You barely know the girl!" he argued. Buffy gave him a withering look.  
  
"She brought that ring for Wills. She didn't ask about Xander. You can tell just by looking at her that she can fight. She'll be a good asset to the group." Faith looked up.  
  
"Actually G-Man, B's right. I mean, she can help us prepare the girls to fight." Faith defended the girl. Giles glared at her and Robin stood up. Andrew raised a hand. Everyone looked at him in distaste.  
  
"How about Buffy or Faith fight Kimberly and then see how well she does fight? I could even film it." he asked. Giles frowned. Faith and Buffy shrugged.  
  
"Wouldn't hurt; it show us how well she can fight. But no filming." Buffy reprimanded him. Andrew pouted.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"I don't think that British guy likes me." Kimberly mentioned as she snuggled into Spike's arms later that day. Spike chuckled.  
  
"Don't take offence; the Wanker doesn't like anyone who shows up his Slayer. Doesn't much like me or Faith either." Kim frowned and turned around.  
  
"As a watcher, I can see why he wouldn't like you. But what does he have against Faith? She's seems nice." Spike nuzzled her neck.  
  
Kim sighed. "Spike" she warned.  
  
The a for mentioned vampire sighed. "Faith is a slayer. She went evil a couple years back and was just recently busted from the LA women's prison to help Peaches and the Fang Gang. Wills brought her back to Sunnyhell when she was called to help restore the Poof's soul. Again."  
  
Kimberly bit her lip. The hatred for Angel was obvious. She was going to have to do something about that. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes.  
  
Hours later she opened her eyes to see Trini standing in front of the bed, watching her and Spike with distaste. Kimberly shot up like a cannon. Trini took a step back with a soft smile on her face.  
  
"The enemy Kim. You're with the enemy. I can't believe it." Kim stared at her warily.  
  
"You're not Trini. Tri died in a car accident nearly two years ago. You're The First." she tried to convince herself. The vision was so real.  
  
"But I know Trini. She would be so disappointed. Sleeping with an evil creature." Kim glared, trembling as she looked into her dead friends face.  
  
"You're wrong. Trini would've understood. She would have backed me up one hundred percent. And Spike's not evil." She declared. Behind her, she didn't hear Spike wake up.  
  
"But of course he is. He's a vampire. No matter what you say, he'll always be a vampire. And every creature of the night, including your precious William, has a little bit of me in them. So did Maligore." Kim went white. Spike sat up and watched the conversation with interest and hatred in his eyes; interest for the conversation and hatred for the being arguing with his Vixen. Something kept him back though. He wanted to know where this was going, who the chit was.  
  
Kim shook her head. "Doesn't mean a thing."  
  
The First smiled, making her look unbelievably odd. Trini never would have smiled like that.  
  
"Maligore twisted you. Or do you not remember? How the evil flowed through your veins. That was me. You nearly killed Katherine. You wanted to. I didn't make you. You wanted to kill her. And the others. Evil will always win, Kimberly. And you know it." Kimberly smiled bitterly.  
  
"First of all, good will always triumph over evil scum like you. And second, may I remind you, I didn't want to become evil; Jason and I were sacrificed to some monster with the munchies because his evil pirate slut fiancée thought we were 'beings of purity and strength.'" she seethed. The First smiled at her then disappeared. Kimberly trembled and collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Spike slipped out of bed and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"She gets to the best of us, Love. It was only a matter of time before she got to you. Who was she?" Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Faith stepped down into the basement.  
  
"You were sacrificed?" Dawn squeaked in awe. "And I thought Glory was bad."  
  
"Monster with the munchies?" Xander asked, glancing at Spike.  
  
"Evil pirate slut fiancée?" Faith looked bemused.  
  
"Beings of purity and strength?" Giles asked, wiping his glasses cleaned.  
  
"What the hell was she talking about?!" Buffy asked, folding her arms, a frown on her face. Kimberly gave a strangled laugh.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Story Title: Chosen Bonds  
  
Chapter Title: Chapter Two  
  
Crossover: Power Ranger/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Author: BashfulC  
  
Pairings: Spike/Kim, Jason/Buffy, Adam/Willow, Tommy/Kat, Justin/Dawn, Rocky/Faith  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are owned by Hamm Saban and Buffy is owned by Joss Wheden  
  
Spoilers: C2D for Power Rangers and Series Finale for Buffy  
  
Summary: When a vacation causes Kimberly to meet Spike, things happen.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Dingo: Oh my God Girl! Long time no talk! Hope you like this ficcy! Thanx for the review!  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna: I'm glad you like the crossover! I adore both Buffy and Power Rangers so.Thanx for your review!  
  
Harry2: I'm glad you like Kim's new look. I truly believe she would have changed after she left, both physically and mentally. I'm actually surprised no one mentioned Trini. Thanx for the review!  
  
Adb: Yes, I'm changing a few things. This will be a Buffy/Jason fic, Jason having been divorced from Emily for a year and a half. I'm trying to figure out how to get that in the story line. Thanx for the review!  
  
Super ZEO Silver: I'm glad you like it! I can't remember if I've read anything of yours. I think I did though. Thanx for the review!  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone. This is my first BtVS/PR ficcy. It isn't a challenge, its just as silly idea that came into my head a couple hours ago. Originally, I meant it to be only one chappy but I don't think that's gonna happen. Hope you like.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Chosen Bonds: Chapter Two  
  
By BashfulC  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"So let me get this straight. You were the original pink ranger but retired to go into gymnastics. You gave your powers to an Australian chick who tried to kill you and your teammates and who eventually married your ex. When you and your best friend since childhood went back to Angel Grove to help raise money for an orphanage and got kidnapped by a space pirate slut who needed two people of purity and strength to free her demon fiancée who was stuck in a volcano. You and Jason got dropped into a pit of boiling lava and came back evil and Divaslut called you Maligore's children. You attacked your friends who had come to rescue you and it took a tiny munchkin wizard to free you of evil. The rangers then destroyed the demon and won the money for the orphanage. Is that it?" Buffy asked. The living room was crammed full of potentials and Scooby's. Kim frowned and thought it over.  
  
"First of all, the demon was Maligore. Kat was under a spell when she tried to kill us and she was the one who saved me when I fell off the beam. Other than that, yeah, your right." She told her. She tried to remain calm. Buffy looked like she wasn't sure whether or not to believe her but Xander was staring at her in shock.  
  
"Spike what is it with you? You always get the super heroes." Xander demanded. Spike chuckled from his perch in the shadows.  
  
"I guess it's just my charming good looks, wanker." Buffy and Faith snickered and Xander rolled his eye. It was Andrew who spoke next.  
  
"Do you think the other rangers would be willing to help?" he asked. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Giles, and Dawn perked up. Kim sighed.  
  
"I had a feeling it would come to that. I'm not sure about some of them, but I'm fairly certain I can get Tommy, Jason, Kat, Adam, and.Rocky. Aisha's still in Africa, last I heard Zack was in London studying with a dance theater there, Tanya is recording her first album, Billy's still on Aqualand. However, I don't think any of them have powers any more. Andros, Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Zhane, and Ashley have powers but I barely know them. Plus I think there rebuilding KO-35 and getting Karone back into the swing of things. Plus, I don't think they'll want to talk to me." She told them, frowning. Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?" she asked. Kimberly's eyes filled with tears and Spike made a move to her side but stopped at the last moment, remembering his allergy. Dawn, seeing this stood up and pulled the dark drapes that kept Spike from going poof. Spike sent her a thankful look and hurried to his lover's side. Kim was openly crying now and Spike enveloped her in a hug.  
  
Kim clung to his chest while Buffy and Faith shared looks. Giles frowned, Robin cocked his head to the side, and Xander grimaced. Dawn hovered nearby, clearly caught between staying where she was and offering comfort. For Willow, there was no hesitation as she swept down and wrapped her arms between the two lovers. She knew the pain Kimberly held in her eyes, the same pain she herself had held when the Scoobies had temporarily abandoned her after her Evil-Willow phase. Some one had abandoned her in the past and she had three guesses who, the first two not counting.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, I did something really stupid and Tommy has yet to forgive me which has caused a rift between the group. Unfortunately, most of them sided with Tommy, not that I blame them." she murmured. Spike growled and Willow bristled. Buffy, Giles, Dawn, and Xander however visibly blanched. No doubt they were remembering what they had done to Willow. Kim looked up and sighed.  
  
"When I broke up with Tommy, it wasn't pretty. In fact," She hesitated, but continued. "I'm very ashamed to say I sent him a dear John letter. To the Youth Center, the group hangout." Buffy and Faith nodded wisely while the men grimaced.  
  
"The only reason I sent it to the Youth Center was because I knew Tommy. If I sent it to his house, he wouldn't mention it until a dance or someone asked about me, maybe not even then. He's very broody and keeps everything bottled inside. I wanted the others to know so they could help. And they did." She laughed softly. Spike was watching her with an expression of amazement and Buffy was smiling. Giles was nodding and glancing between Buffy and Kimberly suddenly realized why Buffy trusted the girl on first glance. She had a warrior's spirit, much like Buffy herself. Faith stared over Kimberly's head, realizing how good a Slayer Kimberly would've been.  
  
"How?" this was asked by Dawn. Kimberly gave a short shout of laughter.  
  
"Kat and Billy took Tommy skiing which is a really desperate move on Billy's part since he can't stay up on two feet in skis. He met a famous skier there, a famous female skier. Kat set up a romantic dinner for two for them but Tommy got called away for a fight. By the time he got back, Heather was gone. Kat came to see the results and the two of them ended up having the dinner together. Adam told me in one of his week's letters. He's the only who never visibly chose sides. Him, and Jason." she told them, sniffling. Buffy smirked.  
  
"You seem to really like those three guys. Any crushes?" she teased. Spike growled which caused the others to laugh.  
  
"Actually, I've known Jason pretty much since I was born; he's like my brother. He acts like it too. I met Billy in Kindergarten when I was getting teased by a couple junior high bullies at the park. Billy confused the hell out of them by sprouting algebraic questions at them until Jason and his mom arrived. They never messed with me again; I think they were scared of getting lectured by Billy again and/or getting creamed by Jason and my brother." The others snickered as they imagined a little Kindergartener sprouting algebraic question's at junior high 13 year olds. She smiled.  
  
"As for Adam, he's too bashful for me. Plus, cranes eat frogs." This was met with puzzled looks so she told them about the quest for the Great Power and how Adam was horrified when he discovered he was a frog. By the end of it, the group was howling in laughter. Buffy was wiping tears from her eyes when Dawn asked for another tale, realizing she was getting over the pain at her friends betrayal by telling stories about them. Kimberly smiled mischievously.  
  
"Hey Buffy, did any of your big bads try making you there queen?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Buffy shook her head.  
  
"No, thank God." She replied. Dawn looked up.  
  
"Sweet tried making me his underworld queen, if it means something." Kimberly smiled understandingly at her.  
  
"Well then you and I have something in common." And with that she told them how Zedd had tried to make her his queen and how she had scared the bejezus out of Goldar by acting like Rita. Dawn was snickering by the end and one of the potentials, Vi, asked for her to demonstrate her fighting abilities. This was soon taken up by the rest of the group and Kimberly finally relented. Her time telling stories had caused the rest of the day to pass and night had settled in. Kimberly smiled.  
  
"Al right, aright! I'll spar with one of you. However, I need to call someone." With that she stood up and walked downstairs, grabbing the phone on the way down. She punched in a string of numbers and waited while putting her hair in a pony tail. Spike walked down and settled into the bed, watching her pace.  
  
"Hello?" a soft voice answered. Kim swallowed.  
  
"Hey Adam, it's Kim. Is Rocky around? I heard you two are roomies. I need to talk to you both. It's important."  
  
"Yeah, he's getting a soda. Hold on a sec." he laughed. Kim choked back a sob at his voice. About two minutes later she heard a click and then Rocky's voice.  
  
"Hey Kimmie!" he fairly yelped.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me Kimmie?" she scolded. The two chuckled on the line and Spike snickered on the bed. She sent him a dirty look as Rocky spoke.  
  
"Okay, I just heard someone snicker on your line and it sounded decidedly male. Anything you need to tell us?" He teased. She rolled her eyes as Spike's snicker grew into laughter and Buffy stuck her head into the basement. She waved off Buffy's look and scowled at the phone.  
  
"I have lots to tell and some of it ain't good." She snapped. Instant silence greeted her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Adam asked softly. Kim sighed.  
  
"Not exactly. Remember when our Mystic History Professor's told us about The First the exact same week and we had laughed it off?" she asked. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was nodding.  
  
"Well. I spoke with Trini." Again silence greeted this announcement. Finally, Rocky spoke.  
  
"Kim. Trini's dead. Has been for over two years." He said delicately. She snorted.  
  
"Doesn't mean I didn't see her." she retorted.  
  
"She took on Trini's form then?" Adam asked at the same time Rocky spoke.  
  
"Adam, why are you paling?" Kim and Adam sighed.  
  
"Adam do you still have your books?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll show em to Rocky on our way to FLA. We'll be there to help." She chuckled.  
  
"You go to FLA and you'll find nothing but an empty house. I'm not in Florida. Actually, I'm in Cali. Sunnydale to be exact." She told them. Adam took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Oh God. You're on the Hellmouth." Kim blinked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know about that? I just recently discovered it." He chuckled while sounds in the background indicated he was moving.  
  
"Xavier told us. I'm coming tonight. I'll call Kat and inform her; she had the class with me. Oh and Kim? If you meet any of the evil beasties that roam that town, call on the crane." He told her. She blinked.  
  
"I gave the powers to Kat, Adam. And they were destroyed, remember?" She felt more than saw him shake his head.  
  
"We discovered during C2D that the original six, you, me, Rocky, Billy, Tommy, and Aisha can still call on the ninjette spirit. Kat tried calling to the crane and didn't receive an answer. Billy thinks it's because Kat isn't the crane though she may have used the powers. The powers aren't as strong as in full armor, but they're a little bit over full power of Dino." He informed her. She took a deep intake of breath.  
  
"That powerful?" She asked, realizing she could be useful again. Ninjette in ninja garb was as powerful as the Dino powers had been. Ninjette in full ranger armor had been ten times as powerful.  
  
"Yeah. Aisha arrived in town yesterday and Billy's been living in Stone Canyon for the past five years and didn't bother to tell anyone until last week. He's still in contact with Andros; he'll prepare him in case we all go to hell. I'll try and get the ninjette team together." Kim let out a shaky breath. At Adam's next words, she let out a sob.  
  
"Don't worry Kim; you won't be fighting this alone. I'm taking a stand. Were a team, we'll always be a team." Kim smiled ruefully when she heard the muffled sounds of Buffy, Dawn, and Willow sniffling. She turned around. All the Scoobies we're at the bottom of the stairs and many of the potentials were standing on the stairs. She smiled.  
  
"Adam, it's dangerous. Bring the arsenals. She's killing off the Potentials." She told him softly. She gave Giles a leveled look. He averted his eyes.  
  
"I got the Slayer that Died Twice, the Slayer of Redemption, the Slayers Witch, the Slayers Knight, the Slayers True Watcher, a Slayers Son, my Vampire with a Soul, and about three dozen surviving Potentials. So I'll see you in a couple hours?" She asked casually. She heard Rocky ask Adam if he was ready and his yes. Then Adam seemed to realize exactly how she had addressed Spike.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean your Vampire with a Soul?" He asked baffled. She, Buffy, Faith, and Willow smirked.  
  
"Bye Adam." With that she hung up. Faith snickered, Buffy rolled her eyes, and the others who had heard laughed. Spike walked up to her. She smiled and stepped away. At Spike's puzzled expression she blew him a kiss. Then, standing as tall as she could, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the Crane acknowledge her and smiled.  
  
"The Crane!" She yelled with a certain amount of pride. A flash of light blinded the others for a few minutes and when it dimmed, Kimberly wasn't in sight. Instead, a short, fully clothed warrior stood in her place. Bright doe brown eyes stared out at the group and Kim slowly looked down, subconsciously imitating herself from when she first received the powers.  
  
The outift was different. Instead of pink, her main color was purple with black trimmings. Her top had the golden image of a crane and the diamonds fairly glowed with power. Her feet were snug in there boots, her skirt was perfectly positioned for a fight, and her hands were gloved. She slowly pulled her mouth veil off and then pulled down her hood. She smiled wickedly.  
  
"Okay, who's up for a sparring session?" She asked brightly. Buffy and Faith exchanged identical looks. Spike just rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
***  
  
"You sure this is the place?" Rocky asked his best friend. Adam nodded.  
  
"Since it's the only house with people in it, I think so." He told him. Justin and Jason snickered in the back while Billy just rolled his eyes. Kat, Aisha, and Tommy were squished in the very back seat, the group having rented a van for the trip. They remained silent. Tommy and Kat hadn't been happy they were going to help Kim, even if they realized how bad the situation was. Justin and Adam hadn't taken sides, but Aisha, Jason, and Billy were with Kim one hundred percent. Adam saw a young girl peak out the window. A minute later, as the group fell out of the van, a very familiar figure walked out clothed in purple ninjette garb.  
  
Jason and Billy rushed to Kimberly with Tommy and Kat just kept back scowling. Adam watched in amusement as Rocky picked up Kimberly and swung her around. He heard Aisha giggle from behind him.  
  
"Look at that guy, Adam. He's glaring daggers at our Fearless Leader." Aisha spoke. Adam followed her gaze and came to rest on a tall, lean, bleach blonde man in a blue muscle shirt, a black pair of pants, and an ankle length duster. He was glaring at Tommy who was oblivious to the hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Kimberly." Kat stepped up. Adam noticed Kim go rigid as she faced her successor.  
  
"Katherine." She acknowledged just as the beach blonde stepped up behind Kimberly and wrapped his arms around her middle. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tommy scowl.  
  
"That guy needs a 'tude transplant, stat. Buffy's already not happy with him. If he wants to have children, he might want to tone down the glaring." A short redhead murmured from beside him. Adam glanced at her and chuckled.  
  
"That's Tommy. He didn't want to come in the first place but his conscience got to him, I think." He murmured. The redhead nodded. They watched as Kat and Kim spoke in hushed tones which quickly got louder.  
  
***  
  
"If you didn't want to come, PC, then why did you?" Kim seethed, putting emphasis on 'PC'. Katherine glared at her.  
  
"Tommy and I couldn't let you screw this up. So we came to make sure you didn't destroy the world." She snapped. Kim glared as Buffy and Tommy stepped up.  
  
"Kat's right Kim. You've never been able to do anything yourself. I'm not going to die because of your stupidity." He told her coldly. Buffy snapped and Kim could hear both Faith and Spike growling as a supernatural wind picked up. Kim glanced back to see Willow looking pissed.  
  
"Well all high and mighty, you can just take your sorry ass and leave my town." Buffy told him frigidly. Tommy raised a sardonic eyebrow.  
  
"What? You think you can stop this on your own? You look even more pathetic than Kim." He told her. Buffy and Spike snorted. Kim snickered.  
  
"Honey, you might want to take that back." She told him sweetly with a bit of a sarcastic tone on honey. He snorted.  
  
"Why? It's true." Kat snickered but the other rangers were scowling at Tommy and Kat, much to Kim's bemusement.  
  
"Did Adam mention the Slayer that Died Twice?" She asked him. Tommy frowned and nodded as the Scoobies gathered around Buffy and Kim.  
  
"And did he mention the Slayer of Redemption?" Again, Tommy nodded and eyed Faith as she gave him an especially wicked smile.  
  
"What about the Slayers True Watcher, the Slayers Witch that tried to end the world, the Slayers Knight, a Slayers Son, the Potentials, and MY Vampire with a Soul?" Tommy nodded, now visibly confused. She motioned to the angry and bemused group of people gathered around her.  
  
"You're standing in front of them." she told him. And to prove her point, Spike morphed into his vampiric face, Buffy pulled out a stake and crossbow in a flash, and Willow put glamour on herself to give her black hair and black veins. Kim had heard Willow, Spike, and Buffy planning this so she wasn't all that surprised. Faith snickered at Kat and Tommy's startled expressions. Kim glanced at the others, wondering why they weren't surprised. She caught Adam's gaze and he winked at her. She stifled a giggle. Adam had obviously warned everyone but those two.  
  
A shout from a potential made her snap towards the street. Without them knowing it a small group of vampire's had gathered in the street and Trini stood in the center. She heard Billy and Jason take sharp intakes of breath and Rocky murmur something to himself. Just at that moment, she noticed another group to the right of her and heard Buffy cursing, probably because of the group of vampires on the other side. Billy raised his communicator to his lips and pressed a button as Buffy ordered the potentials and non fighters inside the house. Willow rubbed her ring and Spike glared at Tommy, daring him to make a comment. He didn't.  
  
"Kim?" Buffy turned to her and Kim smiled. She nodded to Adam, Aisha, Billy, Rocky, and Tommy who sighed reluctantly. The small group gathered just as six streaks of light announced the arrival of the astro rangers. Buffy barely gave them a glance as she yelled.  
  
"You have to cut off there heads!" Xander came back outside and handed out weapons while the ninjette prepared to morph.  
  
"The Bear!" Aisha morphed into her yellow and white ninjette garb.  
  
"The Wolf!" Billy morphed into his blue and white outfit.  
  
"The Ape!" Rocky was now in red.  
  
"The Frog!" Adam became the black frog.  
  
"The Falcon!" Tommy's outfit was, like Kim's, a different color. It was green with black lining.  
  
"Back to action!" Kim yelled and was once again clothed head to toe. She received a startled glance from Tommy and an angry glare from Kat neither of which had noticed her clothing.  
  
The Vampires gave a yell and ran to meet the twelve fully powered rangers, three former rangers, a dozen older potentials, a souled vampire, two active slayers, a very angry witch, a key, a nerd, a slayers son, an ex vengeance demon, and a muggle Knight as Dawn had taken to calling Xander. The Vamps didn't stand a chance. Finally, it was just the First, Caleb who had shown up halfway through the fight, a few vamps, Kim, Spike, and Faith, Jason, and Billy. Jason swallowed at the sight of his dead friend. He glanced at Kim.  
  
"How am I supposed to fight her, I loved her." he asked softly. Buffy heard and glanced at him in understanding.  
  
"She's not Trini. She's evil incarnate. Remember that. Besides, we can't fight her. She's incorporeal. Caleb on the other hand." Buffy trailed off. Kim nodded, glancing at Billy. Both took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Here's what we do. Jason, Billy, Spike, take out the rest of the vamps. Ignore The First; she'll try to distract you. Faith, Kim, lets show the evil preacher what us whore's can do." Buffy ordered. Kim snickered and Faith grinned wickedly. The two groups split up. Caleb smiled evilly at the girls.  
  
"So, you got yourself a new little whore. One who gives no thought to sleeping with the enemy." Caleb sneered. Kim snorted.  
  
"Come on, that is so lame and not to mention so cliché." Kim mocked. Caleb narrowed his eyes and lashed out with a snap kick. Kim jumped over his head and kicked him in the back. He flew into a wall, but only shook his head. Kim gave Faith a disbelieving look.  
  
"Oh you got to be kidding me!" She moaned. Faith and Buffy gave her sympathetic looks before attacking as one. Kim hung back a little trying to think. Finally, she saw Andros out of the corner of her eye and grinned. She ran over to the panting red ranger.  
  
"Andros, I need your help." He looked at her. She motioned to the two girls and two rangers now fighting Caleb.  
  
"Get the other Astro's. I think with the combined firepower of the Astro's and the ninjette we can beat that guy, annoying as he is." Andros looked him over.  
  
"He's human." He protested. She sighed.  
  
"So were Scorpina and Goldar. Evil's evil, Andros. And he's sharing his body with The First. If that isn't evil, I don't know what is. Plus he thinks all woman are whores. Think about he'd do if he met Karone." She told him.  
  
He frowned and sighed. "Alright, give me five minutes."  
  
She smiled and ran over to Buffy and Faith who were struggling to get up.  
  
"Don't get up." She advised while pretending to look them over. Buffy gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Do you think twelve rangers and their weapons energy would blow this guy out of the sky?" She asked mischievously. Buffy and Faith exchanged identical wicked grins as Kim stood up and joined the circle of rangers around Caleb. She silently called for her power bow which appeared different than she expected; it wasn't a bow, it was a crossbow. She grinned and raised it to Caleb who was still grinning like an idiot. She cocked her head.  
  
"Hey Cal!" She called. He turned to her, Aisha, Ashley, Cassie who were standing on her right and Willow who had stepped up on her left.  
  
"Bye Bye! Fire!" she yelled and the sound of twelve different weapons and a ball of fire from Willow blasted in her ears. When the smoke cleared, Caleb was still standing, but barely. She growled grabbed Rocky's Power Sword which had also been enhanced and charged the man. She swung her sword in a golf ark and swung upwards. The guys groaned as she pulled the sword up and finally released. Buffy and Faith staggered up to the group as the rest of the Scoobies and Potentials came out of the house, The First having left in anger.  
  
"Where's Caleb?" Buffy asked. Kim motioned to her right. Buffy and Faith grimaced. She motioned to her left. Xander crossed his legs.  
  
"He had to split." she cracked. Buffy and Faith snorted. Spike chuckled and carefully took the sword from her hands and gave it back to the cross-legged red ninjette. She collapsed into his arms, her gaze on the thunderstruck Tommy. She gave him a look that said clearly 'Who's the damsel now?'  
  
Tommy averted his eyes and Kim closed her own in exhaustion. She wasn't used to fighting so hard and she had put a lot of power into her arrow. She demorphed and slumped, asleep, against Spike. Buffy smiled at the two.  
  
"Everyone lets get some rest. Those who have injuries, go to Anya and Xander. Rangers, thanks." She told Andros who nodded.  
  
"If you need our help again, let us know." She nodded and the six ranger's teleported away as the ninjette demorphed. She turned to Spike.  
  
"Get her to a bed. She deserves some rest. Wills, think you can magically clean him up? I really don't feel like doing it by hand." She asked, motioning to the two sides of Caleb. Willow nodded and waved her hand. Caleb disappeared. At Adam's puzzled expression, she explained.  
  
"I teleported him to the cemetery." He nodded and caught her when she fell. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I must have used more power in that fireball that I thought." She whispered right before she slumped, unconscious. He glanced at Buffy who nodded and motioned to the house. Understanding, he picked the young redhead up, rested her head to his chest and carried her inside. Buffy, Giles, and Faith remained behind. "Buffy, I believe I owe you an apology. You were right to trust your instincts. After her tale I called Wesley." Faith and Buffy looked at him in surprise. He shrugged.  
  
"I had remembered that before you were called, the Council figured it would either be you or another girl about your age. However, Quentin was against having her as a Slayer since she was already working for the PTB in her own way. I know Wesley knew the girls name but I didn't bother. I believed you would be called and I was right. Wesley told me the girls' name." He went quiet and Buffy understood.  
  
"It was Kimberly. Kimberly was a Potential." She whispered. Giles shook his head.  
  
"She still is a potential Buffy, because she wasn't called." He told her. Faith and Buffy went quiet. Finally, Faith spoke.  
  
"If The First finds out Kimberly is a Potential AND a Ranger, she'll focus on killing and hurting her. She could be a danger to us." Buffy swallowed.  
  
"She stays. We said we'd protect all the Potentials. Whether she knows it or not, she's still a Potential. We'll tell her after she wakes up." she decided. Faith nodded and Giles sighed in relief.  
  
"In a sense we now have three fully trained Slayers, though one may not have the mystic powers." Giles mused out loud. Buffy and Faith smiled.  
  
"Ya know, I think things are finally looking up." Faith said. Buffy gazed at the house and smiled bitterly.  
  
"About time." Giles and Faith couldn't agree more.  
  
***  
  
So what did you think? Questions, comments, flames to help me heat my house? Let me know! 


End file.
